


Don't Cry

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Music, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A song for Allison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this is I overheard my husband say “I’ve got a suit that works in space!” while playing Halo and I thought that sounded like a lyric from some kind of insufferably whimsical indie singer-songwriter and that’s a burden I’m willing to shoulder in this world so here you go, please enjoy my complete lack of decent recording equipment.

LYRICS

I’ve got a suit that’s built for space  
You’ve got a sad look on your face  
Don’t cry, oh  
Don’t cry, oh  
Why you gotta make it sad  
Why you gotta be like that  
Don’t cry, oh  
I’m coming back

I’ve got a gun that shoots in space  
You’ve got a mean look on your face  
Don’t cry, oh  
Don’t cry, oh  
Why you gotta make it bad  
why you gotta be like that  
Don’t cry, oh  
I’m coming back

I’m coming home  
I’m coming home  
I’m coming

That little girl, she’s got your eyes  
She’s got my temper, ain’t no surprise  
Don’t cry  
Don’t cry


End file.
